


It Started Out With A Kiss...

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [7]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M, also i adore those dogs, this took too fucking long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and (y/n) share a special moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started Out With A Kiss...

(Y/n) wakes up and listens to the calm quietness of outside. It's a weird change from the constant noise of L.A., now it's birds and the wind. Until Lucy charges into the room and jumps up on the couch (y/n) is on. The white dog begins sniffing her excitedly. "I'm not Mark!" Lucy barks once, calling Maggie in. The dachshund jumps up on the couch too. "Okay! Okay! I'm up!" (Y/n) sits up and stretches her arms up over her head, her back popping. The dogs hop off the couch and wander away.

"That was disgusting."

(Y/n) turns around and finds Mark eating some toast. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think. We should go on a walk or something."

(Y/n) stands up and walks over to him as she does. "You have been out of the hospital for like three days and have already slathered peanut butter on your face and ran around like an idiot. I think you should chill."

Mark sets his plate down and sets his hands on her shoulders. "I know. But I need to do something with you for flying out here."

(Y/n) hesitates but decides to take Mark's hands and intertwine their fingers. "You are okay and that's all that matters to me."

"Well I need to do something with you anyway."

"Mark-"

"Nope! If you keep arguing, I'll just have to kiss you." They both freeze and their eyes widen, Mark realizing what he said and (y/n) processing it. They meet eyes and start blushing. Mark nervously laughs, pulling his hands from (y/n)'s and rubs the back of his neck. "I-I mean..." His words fail him because he isn't too sure what he meant.

(Y/n) gives him a small smile. "Don't even worry! I get it."

"Sorry..."

"Mark, you're making it worse by speaking," (y/n) jokes, trying to lessen the tension that has settled in the air.

Mark nods and they both eat their breakfast in silence until Mark speaks up again. "I'm serious, though, (y/n). Let's do something today. Just you and me." (Y/n) hesitates but nods.  
\---  
"Where are we going?" (Y/n) asks as she follows Mark down a path in the woods.

"You'll see when we get there." Mark says, a little pained. (Y/n) notices him put a hand over his scar from the surgery. She steps a little quicker, taking Mark's free hand in hers as they walk. Mark looks over at her when he feels her hand in his, but she's looking the other way. He smiles adoringly at her and gives her hand a squeeze before looking ahead again.

After a few more minutes, they reach a clearing. It's full of flowers and long grass. (Y/n) gapes at the scene and Mark beams, at both the area and his companion's reaction. "Mark, this is..." she tries to find the right words but can't so she looks at him instead. "Wow."

He laughs. "I know. I found it when I was younger and thought it was awesome. So I'd come out here whenever something bothered me or I needed to think or just breathe. It's my own little sanctuary." Mark leads her into the field and sits among the plants. (Y/n) joins him and they sit looking at one another with their knees touching.

"I feel like I'm intruding on something personal," she whispers, leaning forward.

Mark leans forward too. "Why are you whispering? We're the only ones here," he says quietly, mimicking her. She shrugs and they both giggle. (Y/n) kisses Mark on the nose before standing up and looking around. "What are you doing?" She wanders away without a word. Mark lets out a breath through his nose before laying back and putting his hands behind his head. He closes his eyes and thinks about things. Like the girl he brought out with him. The one he's been harboring feelings for for quite a while. It wasn't so bad when they first started living together. But recently, it has become unbearable and all he wants to do is tell her.

Suddenly, something gets dropped on his face. He opens his eyes quickly and finds a flower crown on him. As he picks it up, (y/n) sits on his legs and finishes a second one. Mark gives her a quizzical look. She just grins and puts her crown on. Mark can't help his smile. He puts on his own crown. "I am now the queen of this fair land."

"Who says?" Mark sits up, he and (y/n) sitting nose to nose.

"Why my royal crown, of course!" She says.

"Well, I have one too. Does that make me the king?" Mark slowly wraps his arms around (y/n)'s waist. "And if so, does that mean we're together?"

(Y/n) catches him look at her lips. She shrugs. "Does it?"

"...May I kiss you, Your Highness?" Mark asks.

(Y/n) nods. "You may, Your Majesty." Mark doesn't think twice before he's pressing his lips against (y/n)'s. When they pull apart, they're grinning like idiots. "I am so glad you did that."

"Me too," Mark says before pulling her into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, wow that title and summary make it sound like you and Mark bang. Nope. And if you ever do, I am most certainly not writing that. Just so y'all know.
> 
> Also, holy shit, I finally updated this stupid thing! Yay!
> 
> But I have like zero idea what to do next. You should give me ideas, please and thank.


End file.
